


what do i do? without you

by cute_lil_fluff



Series: svt requests: december '19 - march '20 (part one) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Sasaeng Fan(s), Scary Movies, chan is just a soft boy please take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: "Channie-yah?" Wonwoo asks, wrapping his arms around Chan's back and peering at what little of his face can be seen. His eyes are screwed shut. Chan doesn't reply to him, he just whimpers, pressing impossibly closer. "It's alright, Channie. It was just a movie. We're safe, Chan."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: svt requests: december '19 - march '20 (part one) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	what do i do? without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChoiMinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiMinnie/gifts).



This is so fucking embarrassing. Getting this worked up over a movie, like a child.

It was Wonwoo who had convinced him to watch it, and it's Wonwoo who he's currently clinging to, face hidden in the crook of his neck. He's usually good with this kind of stuff, but this particular film is about home invasion, the main character cowering in their wardrobe as a dangerous stranger violates their home. And if there's anything Chan has a weakness for, it's feeling unsafe.

Wonwoo chuckles a little at him at first, at least until he realizes how tensed up Chan is, and notices how hard his hands are trembling where they're gripped in the fabric of his hoodie. As soon as he figures out that Chan is actually scared, he leans over to grab the remote and pause the telly before turning towards his dongsaeng.

"Channie-yah?" Wonwoo asks, wrapping his arms around Chan's back and peering at what little of his face can be seen. His eyes are screwed shut. Chan doesn't reply to him, he just whimpers, pressing impossibly closer. "It's alright, Channie. It was just a movie. We're safe, Chan."

Chan shakes his head, soft hair brushing Wonwoo's chin, but he still doesn't speak. It's a tell-tale sign that he's embarrassed, he doesn't want to admit that he's freaked out. "Hey, you're okay. I promise." Wonwoo murmurs, pressing a kiss to the crown of Chan's head and squeezing him lightly.

When Chan lets out a muffled sob into his shoulder, that's when Wonwoo changes his mind. He needs back up.

Without warning- which probably would have been a good idea but he's _worried, god damn it_ \- he gets to his feet and tugs Chan up behind him. Chan whimpers, but Wonwoo pulls him close again, letting Chan stay pressed to his side as he leads the younger down the corridor and towards the performance unit bedroom, where he hopes at least one of Chan's beloved boys is.

Soonyoung should be, as he'd refused to even walk past the living room whilst a scary film was on.

Wonwoo pushes the door open with his hip and ferries Chan inside, whispering "there we are," against the side of his head. Soonyoung's propped up on his bed, headphones on his ears and phone in hand. He looks up when they enter, quickly growing concerned at the state of his maknae and knocking his headphones out of the way.

"Channie, baby? What's going on?" He rushes over to Chan's side, stealing him from Wonwoo's arms and wrapping him up in a tight hug, rocking him gently from side to side. Soonyoung looks to Wonwoo for an explanation.

"The movie it- must have scared him. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Wonwoo's trying not to worsen the situation more, but he can't help but feel guilty. He hadn't known that Chan would get so scared. He wishes that he had. Seeing their little Chan cry, let alone being the cause of it, is the worst.

"It's alright, oh, it's okay." Soonyoung coos and Wonwoo can't tell if it's directed at him or Chan. "You're okay, little one. I've got you, you're safe. You don't need to be scared, not when I'm here, huh?" Chan must be feeling better since being in Soonyoung's arms, because he snorts a little at that, amused.

Soonyoung's grin is pressed into Chan's hair. "Let's have a sit down, love." Chan nods, letting Soonyoung tug him backwards until he can perch on the edge of the mattress. Chan sits down next to him but quickly leans into his side again.

As Soonyoung murmurs a few comforting words against Chan's forehead, Wonwoo takes his cue to leave, taking a step back towards the door. He made Chan upset, they probably don't want him here.

Soonyoung notices, of course. He's more observant than he lets on. He looks up, keeping one hand on the back of Chan's head, using the other to pat the spot beside him. "You too, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo sighs. "I shouldn't- this is my fault. I'll just-"

"No, it isn't," Chan speaks up, his voice a little fragile. Soonyoung coos and kisses his cheek, making Chan preen under his attention.

"See. So come sit down." Soonyoung stares at him until he gives in, traipsing forward and taking the free spot on Soonyoung's other side. He watches Chan sadly as he wipes the stray tears from his cheeks with a fist. Soonyoung tuts at him, knocking his hand away to instead pat at his cheekbones with the pad of his thumb. "Careful, baby." He scolds, dulling the sting with a kiss to the round tip of Chan's nose.

"I'm sorry, Channie. I didn't know that it would scare you." Wonwoo blurts out, feeling too guilty to hold back his apology any longer. Chan and Soonyoung both look up at him with matching wide eyes. "I wouldn't have asked you to watch it with me if I'd have known."

"I know. I didn't know either, you haven't done anything wrong. _I'm_ sorry for ruining it all." Soonyoung and Wonwoo both open their mouths to scold him again but Chan notices and cuts them off with a shy smile and a quiet, "sorry." Soonyoung hums sceptically and presses another kiss to Chan's face.

*

Once they've convinced him that he's forgiven, Wonwoo leaves them be. He needs to turn the telly off and crawl into bed next to Mingyu for some TLC.

As soon as they're alone, Chan winds his arms around Soonyoung's neck and worms his way onto his lap. Soonyoung holds him steady, giggling a little as Chan buries his face into his neck. "Sweetheart, sweetheart, what's going on?" Chan sighs, a warm breath of air against Soonyoung's skin, making it tingle. He runs a hand up and down Chan's spine.

"That movie wasn't fun," Chan says, words slightly mumbled. Soonyoung hums, arms settling around Chan's waist.

"Yeah, it didn't seem so. What was it about?" Soonyoung asks, and Chan sighs again.

"This guy broke into a girl's home, and she was just hiding and you knew that he was going to find her. He was just walking around her house, and I just- I can't imagine how scary that would- I don't know what I would do it just- so- it freaks me out." Soonyoung goes back to rubbing Chan's back as his words speed up, his breathing getting a little stilted.

"Hey, Channie, it's okay. You're okay. You're safe here, Chan, you know that. You've got twelve brothers someone would have to get through before we'd let anything happen to you." Chan nods, relaxing a little bit in Soonyoung's arms. "You're so precious, baby. We'd never let anyone hurt you. You don't need to be scared. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Soonie," Chan responds, but he doesn't sound happy.

Soonyoung hasn't ever known Chan to be scared of anything. He's their fearless little maknae, always calmer than all of his hyungs when it came to scary pranks or haunted challenges. But this- it really freaked him out. It's truly a strange sight to see.

"Is this something you've always been scared of?" Soonyoung asks, keeping his voice light. He doesn't want to make Chan feel any worse, but he also wants him to know that he shouldn't be ashamed of this. They all have fears.

"I guess so. Before my brother was born, if my parents had to work my grandma would come over, but she used to fall asleep. I always got a bit nervous, just in case something happened. You know I don't like being alone." Soonyoung nods, nudging his nose against Chan's so that he'll look up.

He does, the most adorable pout on his lips. Soonyoung grins, leaning in to give him a kiss, which makes Chan smile. Soonyoung loves it when Chan smiles. So, of course, he does it again.

*

Only a few days later, his fear almost comes to fruition.

Chan's making a cup of tea in the kitchen, the kettle boiling, when Soonyoung comes sauntering in. He's only in his dance clothes, a pair of sweats and a baggy T-shirt, but he looks great. Chan can't help but reach out to him, winding his arms around Soonyoung's neck and pulling him close, leaning back to look up at him. "Hey there, gorgeous." He says, voice teasing.

"Well hello, handsome," Soonyoung responds, and Chan giggles, pressing his forehead against Soonyoung's collarbone as he smiles. "You making tea?" He's using that cutesy voice that Chan pretends he can't stand.

Chan rolls his eyes, but he's still grinning. "Yeah, you want one?" Soonyoung nods. Chan's just turning around in Soonyoung's arms when there's a knock at the door. He motions to the cupboard with his head. "Get your mug out, I'll answer that."

He's nearly at the door when it happens.

Whoever is on the other side tries the handle, trying to turn it even though it's locked. _Thank god it's locked_.

Chan stops in his tracks, freezing with his eyes locked on the door handle.

"Chan?" Seungcheol asks from behind him. He'd obviously heard the knock as well and gone to open it. He comes closer and lays his hands on Chan's shoulders.

"Hyung," Chan replies, a little breathlessly, still staring at the door. The handle shakes again and he nearly jumps out of his skin, crashing back into Seungcheol's chest.

"Woah, buddy. It's okay. Let me-" He pats Chan's shoulder before stepping around him, stretching up to look through the peep-hole. He frowns, turning back to Chan. "Looks like sasaengs. I'll call our manager, don't worry." He says, voice lowered just in case they can hear him through the door.

A few other members are congregating around them, having heard the commotion, including Soonyoung who has left the kitchen. "Channie?" Soonyoung calls his name, hooking a warm hand around the back of his neck. Chan doesn't tear his gaze from the door, eyes wide and unblinking, body frozen in terror. Soonyoung watches him warily, as does everyone else.

"Guys, go sit in your bedrooms. I'll deal with this." Most of the boys nod, all retreating except Soonyoung and Junhui who crowd around Chan. Junhui takes one of Chan's hands but turns towards Seungcheol.

"Minghao, Seungkwan, and Jihoon are at the studio. Will you warn them not to come back yet?" His voice is a little shaky. Seungcheol nods, a sad smile on his lips. Junhui thanks him, then focuses on Chan. "Hey, sweetie. Let's go through, yeah?"

Chan takes a trembling breath, squeezing his fingers in a vice-like grip around Junhui's hand. Junhui, confused and concerned, looks to Soonyoung. Soonyoung just nods- he knows what's going on. "I know you're scared, sweetie, but it's going to be okay. You're safe. Let's go sit in bed, you'll be comfier through there." Chan sniffles, still frozen on the spot, only now there are tears dribbling from his eyes.

"Oh, honey. Don't cry." Junhui says, voice sounding suspiciously choked. Chan finally breaks his staring contest with the front door in order to glance up at his hyung, scared to hear him sounding so upset. Just one look at his face and Chan can't keep his sobs at bay.

He stretches his arms up, rising onto his tiptoes so that he can wrap his arms around Jun's neck, nose pressed to the dip of his jaw. Junhui pulls him close, burying his face in Chan's hair and trying to hold back his own tears. He blinks them away, staring at Soonyoung over Chan's shoulder for some moral support. Soonyoung gestures towards the corridor- Junhui nods.

"I'm gonna pick you up, Channie. Is that okay?" As soon as Chan nods his assent, Junhui tightens his arms around Chan's middle and lifts his feet from the floor. With Soonyoung's supporting hands spotting him, they make their way through to their bedroom, Chan trembling in Junhui's arms.

When they get there, Soonyoung climbs up onto the bed to sit against the headboard and Jun helps Chan settle in the spot between his legs, leaning back against his hyung's chest. Junhui perches in front of them, holding both of Chan's hands in his.

Jun presses a row of kisses along Chan's knuckles as he watches Chan's chest, concerned to see that his breathing isn't getting any slower. "Channie, what's going on? You're so stressed." Chan whines, turning his face to press a cheek against the skin of Soonyoung's neck. Soonyoung strokes a hand across his belly.

"I- I don't wan-want them to- get in-" Chan stutters out around his heaving breath, curling forward with the convulsing of his chest. Soonyoung presses a few fingers against his sternum and kisses his temple. "They- it's our home I don't- I'm scared-"

"Okay, okay." Junhui hums, his hands around Chan's wrists now, thumbs stroking along their soft underside and circling his sharp carpal bone. "Well, we've got you now. Seungcheol and manager-nim are going to sort everything out, you're safe. I know you're scared but I promise you have nothing to worry about. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

Chan's next breath comes out as a sob. "How do you know?" He asks, his voice tapering off as a whine. He screws his eyes shut as his chest contracts painfully.

"Because I couldn't bear it. I would do anything- I mean _anything_ \- to keep you safe. We all would. You're in capable hands." Chan opens his eyes at this, as if he's checking that Junhui is being genuine.

"He's right, Channie. You're so precious to us, we couldn't let anyone hurt you. You've got to trust us." Soonyoung adds. He's a little dazed by it, his mind still processing all of this information, but Chan nods, meeting Junhui's eyes again. Jun smiles at him.

"You're safe, baby. The only threat to you right now is that breathing. We need to get your breathing slowed down, okay?" Chan nods again, and Junhui can already tell that he's working to regain control of his lungs. He can see it in the way his fists are all clenched up. "Just take deep breaths, Channie. We've done this before, we can do it again."

"There you go, sweetheart." Soonyoung coos, the pride obvious in his voice, when Chan's body relaxes against his. "You're so good." Chan gives him a lazy smile, leaning into the kiss Soonyoung presses to his cheek, lingering until Chan giggles. It sounds a little sad and choked but it still makes them all beam.

*

Once the situation has been sorted, Seungcheol gets Minghao on the phone and the three of them are home within twenty minutes. Minghao gets to the performance unit to find that they've pushed the two double beds together and the three of them are curled up under the covers.

Chan is half-asleep, splayed across Jun on his stomach, cheek smushed against Jun's chest. Soonyoung is pressed up against Jun's side, one leg hooked around Junhui's thigh and arm stretched over the pair of them. Minghao can't help but grin at the sight.

"Is anyone in?" He calls quietly from the doorway, and three heads turn towards him.

"Minghao." Chan sighs out his name, lifting a hand to beckon him closer. Minghao strips off his jacket and toes off his shoes before making his way under the blankets to press himself against Junhui's free side.

"Hi there, Chan-ah." Minghao greets, chuckling a little when Chan wraps an arm around the back of his neck and presses their foreheads together. Minghao takes the opportunity to steal a chaste kiss, Chan's lips soft and warm against his own.

"Hey. I'm glad you're home." Chan replies, his voice still a little rusty. Minghao brushes a hand through his hair, combing through the few tangles and scratching gently at his scalp. Chan all but purrs.

"Me too. Are you feeling better?" Junhui had messaged him earlier, to keep him updated with the situation whilst they still weren't allowed to leave the studio. It had been physically painful for Minghao to know that his little Chan was struggling and not being there to help support him. At least he was in safe hands with Soonyoung and Junhui.

"Yeah. I'm just tired, now." Minghao nods, pressing his nose to Chan's hairline and breathing in his familiar scent, happy to have his boy- all three of his boys- back in his arms.

"Good. You better get some rest then, baby." Chan nods and settles back against Jun's chest, head turned to make sure that Minghao's still there. Minghao switches his focus onto Jun for a moment, smiling sadly at the tell-tale redness of his eyes. Jun just shakes his head lightly- there's no need to worry about him right now. Minghao still stretches his neck to give him a peck as well.

"Hey," Soonyoung whispers- though it's not at the volume of the traditional whisper. "Me too." All four of them burst into giggles, at both the petulant look on Soonyoung's face and the whine in his voice. He's so cute.

"You're so cute." Minghao coos, propping himself up on an elbow so that he can lean over Chan and press a lingering kiss against Soonyoung's pouting lips just to make him smile again. It's only fair, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe i really got into this one and wrote it in a day. unheard of, i know! i guess most people would go through requests chronologically but that would make too much sense for me. hope you liked it! <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hattieie.tumblr.com)
> 
> requested by [ChoiMinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiMinnie/pseuds/ChoiMinnie)
> 
> **updated 29/12/19**
> 
> i'm not sure if anyone will notice but just a warning, i did just change the name of this one. i knew i'd heard that original name somewhere, i thought i had already used it, but it turns out it was from one of my gal lena's fics ([mainvocalrocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/pseuds/mainvocalrocky)) and i really don't want to plagiarise so it's different. sorry sorry sorry. please go check her out as my apology <3


End file.
